[unreadable] The goal of the renovations described in this application is to repair crucial infrastructure for laboratory-based basic and translational research at Meharry Medical College in Nashville, Tennessee. These renovations are part of a ten year facility enhancement plan to restore the West Basic Science Building on the campus of Meharry to a like-new condition. The specific renovations addressed by this application fall into four categories: 1) bringing the structure to contemporary codes related to safety in the research environment, 2) replacing fume hoods that are currently non-operable, 3) replacing the refrigeration systems of walk-in cold rooms to render them usable, and 4) performing infrastructure upgrades in electrical, steam and fuel storage to make it possible to do research in a predictable physical environment. Meharry Medical College commissioned a professional facility condition analysis of the West Basic Sciences building in response to investigator and leadership awareness of the significant limitations in this building, the College's principal site for laboratory research and research training. The items selected for this proposal were prioritized based both on the urgency assigned in the facility condition analysis, and on the expressed needs of our funded investigators to allow them to successfully engage in their research programs. [unreadable] [unreadable]